Naruto: New Dimension
by bear0874
Summary: "Who the hell are you?" Instead of being sent to the alternate dimension in Road To Ninja, Naruto is sent to a universe where everything is strange. Tsunade has a great niece with Mokuton, Sasuke has a twin sister and there is the daughter of the Hokage with blood red pigtails. Now I'm tied to a chair in a dark room and facing the Yondaime Hokage. This just got weird. AU Naruto
1. Ending of One Chapter

Naruto: New Dimension

**This story came to me after seeing trailers for the Road to Ninja movie. It's basic idea of if Naruto was trained well by Jiraiya and some events happened differently during the Naruto series. So it's an AU Naruto in a new dimension. Don't worry his backstory will be explained and hopefully this can be a very entertaining adventure? Be nice since this is my first story.**

**Chapter 1: Ending of One Chapter…**

The battlefield was scarred beyond repair. Corpses of fallen comrades littered the battlefield where the two sides of the 4th great shinobi war took place. It did not matter whether from Kumo, Kiri, Iwa, Suna or Konoha; every village had taken a great hit in the final battle for the future of their world. Very few had survived the great battle and those survivors were given the show of a lifetime. In the middle of all the corpses and blood soaked ground stood two fighters. One was Obito Uchiha, supposedly dead shinobi from Konoha and the last living member of the Uchiha Clan. He looked battered and bloody with tares in his Akatsuki cloak and many scratches around his face and dirt in his jet-black hair. Before the battle, Obito disposed of the resurrected Madara Uchiha and planned on proceeding with the scheme to capture all the Biju and control the masses with the ultimate genjutsu. He had disposed of all of his competition for the Biju. First he dealt with Orochimaru, then Kabuto and finally Madara. He had captured the eight tails a month ago by tricking Kirabi by making him think that they had captured A, his brother, and were torturing him. The fool was easy to ambush and extract his Biju especially after they had put both Kirabi and the Hachibi in a genjutsu that fed off their own chakra. It was a rather ingenious idea. However in retrospect probably not the best plan in killing Madara since the genjutsu required two Uchiha to do it. Across from Obito was his opponent. The man stood at an astounding six five and had golden hair cascading down his back in a style similar to his old sensei, Jiraiya. He had black pants and boots that were worn by the ANBU of Konoha and had a black long sleeve shirt under his green jonin vest. Over his vest he had an orange trench coat that had white flames licking the bottom of it with the Japanese kanji for fox sage written in white on his back. However the most striking thing about the man is his piercing blue eyes. This is seventeen-year old Naruto Uzumaki. However like his opponent he looked worse for wear. His clothing was covered with cuts and dirt and a light streak of blood coming from his mouth. They had been going at each other for nearly an hour and both had to get rid of their main weapons due to the speed of the battle. While the flames of the intense battle had destroyed Obito's battle fan, Naruto's Kubikiribōchō stood strong where Naruto had stuck it in the ground. Zabuza's gift had helped him throughout his ninja career, but now was not a time to reminisce about old missions, he had a war to win and Obito would pay for what he did to his loved ones.

The two warriors stared at each other waiting for the other to make the next move. Both were calculating how to end this battle. Each knew that the other could win the fight if they made even the smallest mistake. The silence permeated over the battlefield with only the sound of wind blowing through the war-scarred battlefield. The tension between the two was higher than any of the surviving ninja could take. A battle of this magnitude had not been seen since the first Hokage fought Madara at the Valley of the End. Obito finally decided to break the silence after a few minutes of the intense stare down.

"It seems you have lived up to Minato-sensei's legacy Naruto." Obito said arrogantly, trying to get Naruto to make a mistake. "To bad you couldn't protect your loved ones."

"Shut it you bastard!" Naruto said as his chakra started rolling off him, "because of you Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, Tsunade-baachan and Iruka-sensei are dead. You will pay for what you did! Now die!" Naruto yelled out as he activated the Kyuubi cloak and shot toward the Uchiha at a speed almost no one could keep up with. Obito phased through Naruto's attack and shot Amatarasu's black flames at the Konoha ninja.

"Flame Absorption Seal" Naruto yelled as he activated a seal that was on his palm and absorbed the flames from the Uchiha. "I see, so that's how you negated that attack against Sasuke" Obito said staring at one of the Uchiha's most deadly attacks being absorbed.

"Yeah fuinjutsu is a funny thing. It can be as simple as a storage or tracking seal or as complex as rejuvenation and healing seals. But what I found the best is able to use my own opponents attacks against them. Of course as an Uchiha you would know all about that. Feel honored, you're about to see how Sasuke met his end." Naruto said as the dark flames started to flow around his arm. "Now Katon: Hellfire Dragon Jutsu!" Naruto declared as he threw his arm forward and a dragon made of Ameteratsu's flame shot toward the surprised Obito.

"Shit" Madara said as he started to dodge the dragon. The dragon was made of nothing but Amaterasu's black flames with two evil red eyes staring into the soul of the Uchiha. He phased through the dragon thinking that Naruto's technique had failed but to his ire the dragon kept following him. It tried to consume him several times and nicked his shoulder after a couple of tries. "Why is this thing still after me!" Madara yelled as he dodged it for the sixth time.

"Like I said, seals are amazing. The thing about that jutsu is that if the dragon doesn't hit its target, it comes right back to me and tries to consume me. However if I lower my chakra level to an unreadable level then it'll track the next thing with a similar chakra. One such thing is a tracking seal I put on you laced with my chakra." Obito was fuming as he thought of when Naruto had the chance to put a seal on him. Then it hit him, when Naruto phased through him earlier in the battle, he left a tag where Obito was standing. Now the seal was stuck inside him. "Such a dirty trick." Obito said as he avoided the dragon once again.

"No the dirty trick is striking you in the back." Naruto said Obito as he looked behind him.

"Shit!" Obito screamed as he was hit in the back with a giant ball of chakra.

"Futon: Rasengan" Naruto said as his wind covered Rasengan struck him in the back.

'How did he get behind me?' Obito thought as he looked behind him to see Naruto's Kubikiribōchō right beside the golden haired ninja. 'Of course, he put Minato-sensei's Hirashin seal on his sword. Damn I got careless.'

"And if you thought that hurt, here comes the real pain." Naruto said as the Hellfire Dragon jutsu struck Obito in the front causing the flames of Amaterasu and the wind of the Rasengan to combine and caused an inferno of pitch-black flames to consume the last Uchiha.

Once the Hellfire Dragon jutsu struck Naruto jumped away with Kubikiribōchō at a safe distance to avoid the raging inferno that struck Obito. The flames bellowed for a couple of minutes consuming the deranged Uchiha then rose from the body of Obito and reformed the Dragon and charged toward Naruto who safely resealed it into his palm. That was some of the last of his chakra he used to seal up one of his most dangerous techniques. He grabbed Kubikiribōchō and headed toward the burning corpse of the last Uchiha this world would ever see.

Obito had felt many kinds of pain in his life. Being crushed by a boulder, yeah that hurt. Having his eye removed while he was still conscience to give to his asshole of a teammate, yeah it stung. Seeing said asshole put a lightning covered fist in the heart of the girl he loved, he tried to destroy the whole damn world for that. But this pain was immeasurable. To be struck down by not only an improved jutsu that his sensei created by his son but also by the flame of Amaterasu, that should only obey the Uchiha name, which said sensei's son turned into his very own destructive jutsu. Hell that hurt body, mind, soul and pride. He could see the little shit walking over to his burned body. Hell, he knew he didn't have much time left. He was holding on by a thread as it was. The kid finally got there and was standing over his body with that big ass sword on his shoulder. Obito looked in to the eyes of his executioner. What was that in his eyes? Pity! He dare pity me! Well this shit couldn't stand. If he was going out he would be damned if this moron got to live a life of peace.

"Any last words before you die Obito." Naruto said as he raised Kubikiribocho over his head ready to strike the finishing blow.

"Yes I do. You may have won the war in this life but I'll see you in hell with me!" Obito said as he used the last bit of life force he had to use his Kamui to destroy the blonde. With that in a matter of seconds, Naruto was gone and Obito had died. The ninjas of the whole continent celebrated the victory but knew that the war had been won at a terrible price. At the end of the battle, the last of the Uchiha and Senju blood had been vanquished from this world. Many young souls were lost to the war and Naruto Uzumaki, the strongest of all the united shinobis, would never be heard from again. However, this is the ending of only one chapter in Naruto Uzumaki's life. There is still a whole book before him, if he can land safely.

Training Ground 7; Konoha

It was a beautiful day in the village hidden in the leaves. Birds were singing, there was a nice breeze in the air and a team of kunoichi was meeting up after being away from each other for two years. However, the reunion was short lived as a scream was heard above them and a body came crashing out of the sky and landed on the ground causing a crater to form. The three kunoichi ran to the crater where they saw a strange man lying in the middle. Naruto was still in a daze as he opened his eyes to see three beautiful women looking down at him. One had brown hair, the other black and the last red. One thing they all had in common was the Konohana headband visible around their head area. Before he succumbed to unconsciousness, he uttered a phrase that caused all three to blush. "Damn, looks like I did make it to heaven, suck on that Obito."

T&I Department

Naruto woke after having some water thrown at him. He soon realized the shit storm he was in. He was in a dark room with a table in front of him with a bright light shining down. These guys were defiantly professionals. His arms and legs were tied with heavy-duty ninja wire, and his seat was bolted to the floor. He checked to see what they took off of him and was shocked to see that every bit of his ninja tools and clothing were gone. He was left with just his black boxers on and that was it. As he finally came to his senses, he finally noticed that he was not alone in the room. There before him was a man that was supposedly dead for seventeen years. Messy blond hair, piercing blue eyes and the white trench cloak with the fourth hokage written on the back with red kanji, there was no doubt who this person was. It was Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, and Naruto's father. In five words Naruto summarized how his day was going. "This shit just got weird."

**Well that was the first chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed it and I hope to have chapter two out in a short amount of time. Once again, this is my first story and I would like constructive criticism about this story to help improve my writing. Also, if you haven't figured it out, I like multiple animes and mangas like Yu Yu Hakusho and some techniques may show up ever so often in the story. I especially like Kurama's techniques from Yu Yu Hakusho, which may give you insight into one of the future characters. Have a great day or night wherever you are. Peace!**


	2. Escape from Konoha

Naruto Dimensions

**Well seeing the response to the first chapter, I guess chapter 2 is up. Thank you for the reviews. This chapter will basically show what and whom Naruto will deal with in the new world along with the differences between the two worlds. It will also show the issues that Naruto will have to face. This chapter will, also introduced this dimension's 'Naruto'. This chapter is to set up a major event that will happen in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Now, time to get on with the show. **

Chapter 2: Escape from Konoha

Back at the T&I Department

The fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was standing in front of the oddity that appeared on the village's front door. The "Konoha Yellow Flash", a man that was a legend in the shinobi world and the strongest of his generation, looked down at the strange ninja in curiosity. It was not everyday that a ninja falls from the sky, looks like a carbon copy of himself but with whiskers like his daughter and possessed the Kubikiribōchō, one of the seven legendary swords of Kiri. He stepped into the room and made eye contact with the strange man. Just as he came into view, he heard the strange man say something to make him question whether they had met before or not.

"Well this shit just got weird." The blond that was strapped down to the chair said looking at the Yondaime.

"Not the reaction I would expect from a man who fell from the sky. Have we met before Mr. mystery ninja?" Minato said as he took a seat across from the stranger.

"You can say that, however I'm not willing to divulge any information to anyone just in case I'm in a hostile environment. Like being tied up with high grade ninja wire in nothing but boxers." Naruto said looking back at his supposed 'father'.

"Well it's normal protocol for Konoha interrogation." Minato retorted, "and a good thing to. I've never seen a ninja fitted with so many weapons and seals. "

"Ha! You should see the amount before I go into battle." Naruto said with a big goofy smile, but behind that smile he was calculating how bad his situation was.

"I bet. When my ninja found you, you looked like you've been through the ringer a couple of times." Minato said coolly. "What I've found most interesting on you was the seals on your body. We've had our Fuinjutsu division try opening a lot of them but with little success. Some of the seals we found on you have never been seen before. Care to tell what they do?" Which got Naruto to glare at the blond kage.

"I'm only telling you for my safety." Naruto said seriously, "Tell your team to stop messing with my seals or they'll activate one of my exploding tags that can wipe out all of the village." Naruto said which caused Minato's eyes to widen, and twitch his finger as a sign for one of his hidden ANBU to stop the Fuinjutsu division. Naruto was not lying about that. Sure he may have exaggerated with the whole village being blown up but it got them to stop messing with his stuff.

"And the ones on your body?" Minato asked Naruto as if what the boy said didn't affect him.

"Always keep your deadliest weapons the closet to you. That way, you make sure who uses your techniques." Naruto said with conviction.

"You are very correct young man, good thing you have your arms tied where you can't use those techniques." Minato said. 'For a being as young as he is, he has seen a lot of combat, but he's way to young to have been involved in the war' Minato said looking into Naruto's eyes.

"Yeah, speaking of deadly weapons, where is Kubikiribōchō?" Naruto asked.

"We have it in a safe place. There is still the mystery of how you obtained such a powerful and sacred weapon of Kirigakure." Minato said trying his best to get the information from the man.

"Sorry until this genjutsu breaks, I'm not saying anything about my history or any information about myself." This caused Minato to look at the blond in curiosity.

"What makes you so sure this is a genjutsu?" Minato asked.

"First, I'm in my boxers, kind of an obvious 'dream' or 'genjutsu' scene. Second, I'm being held for interrogation in Konoha. And third, I'm talking to man that died almost 17 years ago." Naruto said trying to break the genjutsu.

Thinking back, Minato started to think about what happened 17 years ago. The only thing he could think of was that Hiruzen Sarutobi sacrificed his life to seal the Kyubi. There were rumors that were spread that it was Minato that sacrificed but that was debunked when Iwa tried to invade but was soon met by a massacre by the Yondaime. Minato could not help but smirk at the idea of someone actually thinking he was dead from that time long ago. "Despite what your information says, my death, as you can see, has been greatly exaggerated."

Naruto still didn't believe what he was seeing and started to bite his cheek to break the genjutsu. He would have gotten Kurama to do it but the fox was knocked out ever since he woke up. He bit his cheek to break the genjutsu, however nothing happened. He tried to break the genjutsu by reversing the flow of his chakra but still nothing happened. A look of panic crossed Naruto's face when he finally realized that he was in no dream and it sure as hell wasn't in a genjutsu. "Well looks like its time for a tactical retreat and gain my barring's." Naruto said which caused Minato to become alarmed.

"What do you mean? You can't even move from that spot." Minato said bringing out a kunai in case of a worst-case scenario.

"Heh, and that's another reason I don't believe you're the Yondaime. Just because you can't use your hands doesn't mean you can't use seals. Bye." Naruto said with a big smile on his face and disappeared with a yellow flash.

"The Hirashin! Kushina did you see that! ANBU go out and find him!" Minato said as he turned toward the one-way mirror of the interrogation room. Behind the mirror stood several figures. There was the head of the interrogation department, Morino Ibiki, the head of the Yamanka clan, Inoichi and the wife of the Yondaime, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. All three ran into the room once they saw that the stranger had used one of Konohana's most prized techniques that only the fourth was supposedly able to do.

"How is he able to do that jutsu?" Kushina asked frantically knowing how devastating that jutsu could be.

"I don't know. We have to find his markers. My hirashin seals are tuned only where I can use them and he wasn't conscience to be able to set any seals anywhere. So that leaves three things, which he could have used as anchors. Those are his clothes, his seals and the Kubikiribōchō." Inoichi chimed in to the conversation. The four in the room gathered around and thought where the man could have gone.

Ibiki chimed in with his thoughts, "Well he didn't go to his clothes since they're still here and if he was a smart ninja, he would know our fuinjutsu division is heavily guarded so that leave"

"The Sword!" Kushina yelled out with a look of panic on her face.

"Kushina where is that sword!" Minato asked frantically.

"Nori has it! She took it back to the house." Kushina said with horror on her face.

"Shit!" Minato said as he hirashined to where Nori, his one and only daughter was, while the three others in the room ran out to help the Yondaime. What Minato did not know was that the sight that he was about to see would haunt him for the rest of his days.

Nori's Room: Hokage Mansion

It had been a long day for Nori Namikaze. The sixteen-year-old daughter of the Hokage was lying in her bed in nothing but her bra and panties exhausted from the events that had taken place that day. First she finally comes back from her training trip after two long years. Sure it was great seeing her parents but what she wanted to do was find her teammates. She got off the bed and looked toward the corner of her room. There in the corner was Kubikiribocho, the sword that belonged to Zabuza Momochi. She had not seen that sword since her team's first C-rank mission to wave. They had left the sword at Zabuza and Haku's grave. That brought back memories. Both her teammates had been able to awaken their bloodlines on that mission. But that was almost five years ago. That just brought more questions up about the man that fell from the sky. When she finally met up with her teammates and was catching up on what happened over the two years, this blonde Adonis falls from the sky with a legendary sword and a cloak proclaiming him a fox sage. Then a moment later her mother shows up tells her to take the sword away and sends the blond ninja to the T&I department. Well at least she was able to look over Kubikiribocho and make sure nothing was wrong with it. She got closer to blade and started stroking the blunt side of the blade. As she did that, she ran across a familiar seal engraved in the sword. She looked at it for a long time until it finally hit her where she had seen the seal before. "This is dad's Hirashin sea…" but her words were stopped as the man she had seen falling from the sky appeared in a yellow flash and was kissing her.

'Now this is a nice surprise, wish this was how all my hirashin into an unknown place worked all the time.' Naruto thought as his lips met with the red headed girl. He looked over where he was and how the girl looked. The room was obviously a bedroom with the large bed behind the girl being the indication. Other than that it was pretty Spartan. There was a desk and the entrance to a closet but what got him was that in the closet were orange colored clothes with black outlining. He finally looked at the girl. She had long red hair that was pulled into a ponytail and reached down her back. She was tall for a girl, around 5'8 with dark red hair and deep blue eyes that he was now staring at. She backed up from him gently as they looked at each other.

"Hi" she said in a light shocked voice.

"Hi" Naruto replied not exactly knowing what to do. Then the situation hit Nori and Naruto. She was in bra and panties and he was in boxers, strike one, he had stolen her first kiss, strike two, and they were in her bedroom, strike three. Needless to say, she was pissed.

"You bastard!" Nori yelled as she threw her hands forward and red chains of chakra shot out and grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Shit!" Naruto said as he was thrown over her shoulder and onto her bed where the chains tied him down.

"You're a dead man!" Nori said as she straddled Naruto and held a kunai to his neck.

"Now calm down, you don't want to do this" Naruto said trying to save his hide. There was nothing scarier then an angry woman, even if she had her c cup breasts in your face. 'Thanks pervy sage.' Naruto thought sarcastically, 'instead of teaching me how to get out of a situation like this, you teach me how to tell a woman's cup size. What did I do to deserve this' Naruto thought as Nori looked ready to kill him. "This can't get any worse," Naruto said trying to think of a way out. Then the door opened.

"Nori! Are you alri…" There standing in the doorway was Minato Namikaze. The sight that was in front of him nearly broke him. There was his sixteen-year-old daughter in nothing but her bra and panties straddling the blonde stranger, who by the way, was in his boxers and held down by his daughter's chakra chains. Both of the teenagers were looking at the Fourth but with different emotions. Nori covered herself in embarrassment because her father saw her in indecent clothes. Naruto, on the other hand, had a look of horror. If there was one thing that scared him more than angry women it was an angry father and he had been caught by one of the most powerful ninjas in history.

'Damn it's the Hiashi incident all over again.' Naruto thought remembering how Hinata had drugged his ramen when he was fifteen and had her way with him. He woke up tied to the bed with her on top of him. Then Hiashi and Negi walked in and he had to dodge juuken strikes for a whole month after that. Still, after getting a good look at Hinata naked, he'd do it again, though Neji and Hiashi wouldn't let him near her, but this was not the time to do that he had another, more powerful father after him now. "Shit I'm getting out of here!" Naruto said as he flashed out of the chains to his sword and then disappeared again. After Naruto left was when the situation finally hit Minato.

"Damn that son of a bitch! I'll kill him for defiling my daughter!" Minato said as he flashed out of Nori's bedroom looking for the blonde troublemaker. Nori got dressed in her orange and black ninja clothes and jumped out of the window following the rest of the ninja population of Konohana, toward the forest of death where the battle between the Yondaime Hokage and the blond stranger were fighting if the sounds of battle were any indication.

Interrogation Room

Naruto had flashed back to the interrogation room and put his clothes back on. He used his senses to feel out where his Hirashin seals and was in luck that someone was transferring his seals and equipment to another building. Naruto strapped his massive sword to his back with chakra and flashed where his belongings were. When he got there, he was surprised to see a person he had not seen in years. The two met eyes and Naruto smirked and reared back his arm and knocked the ninja out.

Mizuki was having a pretty good day. He had been promoted from an academy teacher to transfer important documents and items within the village. He was glad that he didn't have to teach any more snot nosed brats. This was his first day on the job and so far he had not done much. Go here; take this here, basic stuff that did not require a lot of energy. Who knew? Maybe one day he could transfer something of value and sell it for a good price. Mizuki was making his way over some buildings and stopped when he felt something off. Just as he stopped a blond stranger, who looked like the Hokage, appeared, gave him an evil smiled and sent him into total darkness.

"Man, I've wanted to do that for a long time." Naruto said pumping his fist. He proceeded to pick up every bit of equipment that was taken from him. Nothing had been open, so no one knew about his hidden Icha Icha. Hey what do you expect? Kakashi read the stuff everyday, Jiraiya wrote the damn things, Temari liked to recreate the scenes in them, of course he was going to start reading the stuff. The thoughts of Temari brought some good memories back. After he had helped Garra during the Chunin exams and saved him from Deidara and Sasori, Temari came up with some messed up sense of duty that she had to repay him for helping her brother. After a couple of minutes of arguing with her about that Naruto's mouth said something that changed everything between them. In an exasperated tone he said 'fuck me' and little did he know she took that seriously and tied him to a bed and fucked the hell out of him. 'God, those were good times. It did not hurt that every time we were in the same village, we ended up doing the nasty. It was kind of funny when Kankuro caught us at the Kage Summit. I've never gotten so many dirty looks. Still, why does every woman I meet want to tie me down to a bed. Seriously, I'm a free spirit and can't be held down by no woman!' That aside now was not the time to reminisce. He had to get out of the village and gather Intel on this world and he knew a good place to start. The forest of death was always a safe haven where he could train in peace and collect his thoughts. He jumped over the high fence and darted into the dense forest. He finally stopped around three miles in and sat down on a limb. He sent some clones off to gather nature chakra just in case of a fight. As he watched his clones leave he saw the one thing he did not want to see. A three point kunai with a seal array on it hit the forest floor in front of him and Minato Namikaze was standing there seething.

"Damn, I was hoping for some more time." Naruto said as he was sending messages to Kurama in his head. 'Kurama, you there?'

'**Oh my head. Did that sexy Hyuga bitch drug you again cause this feels familiar.'** Kurama said as he woke up from his grogginess. '**I've got to be drugged. There's no way that's Minato.' **Kurama said as he finally stood up inside the mindscape of Naruto.

'Sorry to say it is. Somehow, we were thrown into a new dimension by Obito.' Naruto said. 'Be prepared. I'm not one hundred percent and I may need your help.'

'**I'm here when you need it, partner'** Kurama said as he got ready to help Naruto. Naruto unstrapped Kubikiribocho from his back and started channeling his wind chakra into the sword. Minato brought a hirashin kunai in front of his face and threw it at Naruto and reappeared in front of him with a Rasengan heading straight for his head.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled as the Rasengan made contact with him.

**Well that's Chapter 2. Next Chapter will have the full fight between Naruto and Minato and an introduction to some of the other characters along with some new ones. The background of the world Naruto came from will be explained in later chapters along with the situation he's in this new world. Chapter 3 should be out some time next week and I'll try updating this story at least every two weeks. Till the next time have a great week. I know I will since its Spring Break after Friday. Peace!**


	3. Battle of the Strongest Shinobi

**Naruto Dimensions**

**Here's the highly anticipated Chapter 3. This is the first time I've had Internet access in a week so that's why there is a delay. I really am thankful for the reviews and I like seeing people so interested in my writing. Honestly I wrote this story as a way to relax when I feel school is getting real hectic and I'm glad that people find interest in my story. So with no further ado, here's the show.**

Chapter 3: Battle of the Strongest Shinobi

Nori was rushing toward the forest of death where the battle between her father and the blond stranger was happening. She had heard from her mother that was where her father had headed. Of course it was kind of obvious with the tremors and the signs of destruction that were coming from training ground 44. Nori was dressed in her usual ninja attire. She had her dark orange jacket on over her black shirt with the Uzumaki crest on her back. Her red hair was put into a ponytail that touched the middle of her back. She had on black pants with the Uzumaki symbol printed on the thighs. Above her blue eyes was her leaf hiate proudly showing her village alliance. As she was about to arrive at the gates, two people appeared beside her. The first was about 5'6 with long spikey black hair that stretched to her lower back, black eyes and pale skin. She wore a blue jacket with a black undershirt, which showed off her womanly figure, with ANBU pant. She had a battle fan attached to her back with the Uchiha crest proudly shown on her back with her Konoha hiate on her right shoulder.

The other one was 5'8 with long brown hair hanging off her shoulder. Her brown eyes showed much emotion and with her tan complexion were very similar to her great-great grandfather. She was wearing a dark red trench coat with a tight green shirt, which showed off her larger bust. She wore her Konoha hiate on her forehead, which kept her long brown hair out of her eyes.

"Mito, Sayuri, didn't think I would see you again today." Nori said to the Senju and Uchiha heiresses. This was Team 7, the team of Mito Senju, Nori Namikaze and Sayuri Uchiha.

Mito Senju was the heiress to the Senju Clan and was the first member of her clan to be able use Mokuton since her great great grandfather, Hashirama Senju. She was also Tsunade's great niece and it showed whenever she made a bet. Apparently Mokuton was not the only thing that was hereditary in the Senju line. She had been a very good kunoichi coming through the academy and often challenging for the top of the list in many different areas. She had planned to follow her great aunt in the medical field but that route was changed since the mission in wave where her bloodline awoke, saving her from the blade of Zabuza Momochi from cleaving her in two. Since that day she had spent learning Hashirama's jutsus and had made incredible headway in that area.

The final member of Team 7 was Sayuri Uchiha. Sayuri was a prodigy from the moment she took her first breath. When she was born it was believed that she was the rebirth of Madara after showing such promise as a young child along with the large chakra reserve, which rivaled that of a Chunin at the age of 5. With such high expectations, the Uchiha clan tried to model her into the perfect warrior. That was why she carried a battle fan with her, which was supposedly used by Madara himself. She and her twin brother were some of the few Uchiha left after their father had gone crazy with power and slain most of the clan. After that day she had become a very serious person and vowed to protect her loved ones at all cost. She had awoken the Sharingan on the Wave mission just like her teammate. However, instead of fighting Zabuza, she fought against Haku and awoke it when she thought Nori was killed.

All three had shown great promise in the Chunin exams and had all been granted the title of Chunin. They worked so well together and were such a powerful team that they were deemed the second coming of the Sannin. However, they quickly gained their own nickname when they stopped the Ichibi from destroying Konoha. These three on the same team, they were deemed the "Three Powers of Konoha."

"Yeah we would have gotten here earlier but lumber legs over there wouldn't hurry up." Sayuri said smirking at her teammate.

"Shut it fire breath." Mito said as the three traveled toward the battlefield, "I'm sure an Uchiha as yourself has better things to do like compliment yourself about how well you brushed your teeth or how beautiful you look with bed head." Mito said with a smirk.

"Shut up you tree loving hippie!" Mito said as she grabbed the fan off her back.

"Guys quit it. We have a serious problem. Dad is fighting the guy we saw earlier today." Nori said getting the two other members of Team 7 to calm down.

"You mean that hot blond that fell into our laps earlier?" Mito said, as they got closer to the forest of death.

"Saw something you like Amazon?" Sayuri said which got a blush from Mito.

"What if I did? What is it to you hedgehog head?" Mito said which got Sayuri to twitch in annoyance.

"Damn you wood for brains." Sayuri said as the group finally crossed into the Forest of Death. The Forest of Death had not changed much since the chunin exams when they were still genin. The thick foliage was still a issue but what bothered the three was that there were none of the large beasts as they got closer to where the battle area. When they arrived at the battlefield they were astonished to see the area was completely cleared of trees and both Minato and Naruto were breathing hard. Nori noticed that the strange man that had stolen her first kiss had a strange black coloration around his eyes and elongated fangs which suddenly dissappeared. Nori then took notice of the surroundings. Naruto and her father were in the middle of about a six-mile clearing. Everyone Chunin and above was in the tree line watching the battle. Hirashin kunai were spread across the battlefield and the Kubikiribocho was laying on the ground broken in two.

Battle before Nori and Team 7 arrived

Naruto had evaded that first strike by switching with a clone. 'That was a close call.' Naruto thought as the Hokage prepared his next attack. 'My turn' Naruto thought as he threw Kubikiribōchō at the Hokage in the way similar to how Zabuza had done all those years ago, which the Hokage simply jumped over avoiding the body halving cut. However, as Kubikiribōchō passed him he saw Naruto flash behind him with the sword in his hand. "Gale Strike!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed the sword and performed a vertical slash and brought the sword down where the Hokage was, but at the last second the blond Kage flashed away to safety. When Naruto's sword hit the ground, it split the ground in two, which shocked Minato considering the strength it took to even wield that sword much less do such powerful attacks.

'What's his next move?' Minato thought as Naruto pulled the sword out of the ground. Naruto then started doing hand signs and finished his jutsu.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Naruto said as the mist started rolling in covering every inch of the clearing in a thick mist, which put Minato on his toes. "Want to play a game Hokage-sama?" Naruto's disembodied voice said, echoing throughout the clearing. "Where will I strike? What shall I cut off? How long will I let you live? Let's find out. Hahaha." Naruto's evil sounding voice said as it faded into the mist.

'This guy's good.' Minato thought as he waited for the swordsman to attack. If he were not a Kage level ninja he would have surely passed out from the bloodlust that was oozing off the enemy ninja. He had dealt with the Hidden Mist jutsu before during the war but he had never seen the mist as thick as it was now. This man was defiantly a threat that had to be removed for the safety of the village. However he had to find out how this ninja knew his covenant technique. He waited for a strike and one came as Naruto appeared behind Minato with him twirling Kubikiribōchō above his head with an intimidating aura of the Kyuubi behind him and sliced at Minato's neck.

"Times up! Demon Decapitation!" Naruto yelled as Kubikiribōchō sliced through the Hokage's neck. The head of the Hokage flew into the air and floated down to Naruto's eye level slowly. However, Naruto knew something was wrong when the face of the decapitated Yondaime had a smug smirk on its face. 'Damn' Naruto thought as he turned around blocking a Rasengan from Minato from striking him in the back with Kubikiribōchō. Naruto skidded back and Kubikiribōchō had a crack to form across it from where it struck.

"Seems like your weapons useless." Minato said with smirk. He knew he had hit the sword where the Hirashin seal was and now that was useless with a giant crack across it. He was sure that the battle would be over soon. "Now to end this!" Minato said as he jumped in the air and grabbed several hirashin kunai and threw them all over the clearing. He started flashing around the battlefield, and started punching Naruto from random directions. First it was from the right, then the back and it continued this way until Minato struck Naruto in the face. When he did this the Naruto that he hit poofed out of existence. 'When did he switch with a shadow clone?' Minato thought as he looked around the clearing. On the opposite side, Naruto was standing there with his arms crossed, Kubikiribōchō on his back and his eyes closed. "Arrogant bastard!" Minato yelled as he flashed to a kunai that was close to Naruto with a Rasengan ready in his hand, but to Minato's horror, Naruto had caught him by the throat and was holding him in the air. He looked down at the man who was choking him and saw something he had not seen since his master, Jiraiya.

Naruto's black whisker marks became solid and had pitch-black marks around mouth with blood red outlining of his eye. What unnerved Minato the most were Naruto eyes. The cool blue eyes that he once had were now blood red and pupils were vertical and sharp like a beast. He could feel an energy coming from his blond nemesis which reminded him of the feeling of dread when a natural disaster was about to hit. The energy calmed down and seemed to coat the enemy ninja in a protective case. Naruto looked up at his opponent. He let a vicious smile appear on his face showing his elongated canines. "Next time, don't attack a sage that can tell where you're going to appear! Rasengan!" Naruto said as he shoved Minato's favorite jutsu in his gut and sent him careening to the other side of the clearing breaking a couple of trees in the process. When Minato finally got up and made sure that he was still in one piece, he saw something that put horror on his face. Naruto had a giant white disk above his head, which looked and sounded like a buzz saw. "Take this you prick! Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yelled and threw the massive jutsu at Minato.

"Shit!" Minato said as he tried to redirect the jutsu by placing a hirashin kunai in front of him and was covered in a blue glow. The Rashenshuriken was quickly approaching the blonde kage however as it was about to make contact it was absorbed by the seal. The wind-based jutsu of death reappeared west of the battlefield and cleared a path of destruction in its wake before detonating and destroying a good amount of forest. "That was close." Minato said looking at the man, which had just used an elemental form of his signature technique. Rasengan, Hirashin, what was next a love for Icha Icha. This mystery man was a damn clone of himself. This ninja had to be an experiment by that snake in the grass Orochimaru or Danzo. Even that group that Jiraiya had warned him about, the Akatsuki, could be behind this powerful stranger. However, to be able to copy all of his jutsus and have the killing ability of an army of ninja, someone would have to have a way to get into Konoha and that meant there was a traitor in their midst. Minato stood up from his crouching position on the ground. The only reason he survived that last attack was because he focused a large amount of chakra to the point where the Rasengan made contact. However that did not stop it from tearing his shirt and leaving a spiral imprint on his stomach. "Who are you?" Minato said still in shock at what had just transpired.

Naruto just smirked at Minato's reaction. "Naruto Uzumaki, the Bloody Fox Sage, and a ninja who just got lost on the road of life." Naruto then grabbed Kubikiribōchō off his back and started charging it with wind and sage chakra. The last part of the sentence took Minato off guard. The only people who said that were his two students Obito and Kakashi and one had died during the last war. "You know, I think its time to change the scenery! I need some space to work! Mountain Cutting Slash!" Naruto said as he swung the cracked sword. However Minato's eyes widened when he saw a blade of blue wind chakra came out of the sword in a blade and sliced cleanly through the surroundings of all foliage within a couple of miles. The damage from the attack was catastrophic. Trees, which were created by the first Hokage himself, which were supposed to be the strongest in the elemental nations, were on the ground in piles cut cleanly through like butter. Every one of the tree's trunks had been cut clean through however there was no sign of a dead Hokage.

Luckily Minato had thrown one of his kunai up in the air and flashed there in time to see the wide spread destruction. He was amazed at the devastation this one man could do. This man he was fighting could literally destroy a hidden village in a matter of moments if he wanted to and no one would be able to do anything about it. As he landed he saw the man's face change back to normal and Kubikiribōchō was split in two. Both were severely tired and just stood across from each other staring, waiting for the next move. That was when both felt they had an audience watching them.

Back with Nori and Team 7

"What the hell happened here and why is your dad fighting the sexy stud Nori?" Nori and the rest of Team 7 heard behind them, which caused Nori to twitch in annoyance since the person was groaping her breasts. There was no question who this was. Behind them was, Hinata Hyuuga, the Hyuuga clan heiress and she had a handful of Nori's breasts.

Hinata was a sort of friend/stalker of Nori's since the ninja acadamy. Hinata and her were good friends growing up and often played together while their parents talked about business within the village and even had sleepovers, which was unheard of from the Hyuuga clan. However everything changed when the Kumo incident occurred, instead of becoming introverted and quiet, she found an Icha Icha and the road to become a pervert was opened to her, especially when it concerned Nori. It had started slightly with kisses on the cheek but soon escalated to slapping Nori's ass, groaping her breasts when puberty hit and some very inappropriate innuendos, which even put a blush on the stoic Hiashi's face. When they had graduated from the academy, Nori finally asked her why was she the main focus of her perverted attacks and Hinata responded that Nori was her only true friend and she wanted to make sure that she was always there for Nori, showing her that someone cares for her, even if it meant being perverted. That and Hinata had a little fetish for whisker marks which nailed down her interest to Nori and to the ninja fighting the Hokage. Hinata was wearing a grey coat with the Hyuuga symbol on the back. However the jacket was open revealing that she only had a mesh under suit under the coat. She had a dark purple pants and long dark blue hair with her hiate around her neck. However, despite her perverted nature, she was a great ninja, friend and heiress.

"You can stop Hinata." Nori said shaking Hinata off of her and turned her attention back to the battle.

"That serious." Hinata said as she stepped next to Nori and putting on her shinobi persona. "So who is he?"

"I don't know what his name is." Nori said. "My team and I found him this morning after he fell from the sky."

"What?" Hinata said thinking that Nori was exaggerating about the ninja that the Hokage was fighting.

"Yeah, from what I can tell he's a Kage level ninja and he knows the Hirashin." Nori said looking at the battlefield. That caused all of the surrounding ninja to look out at the stranger as their Hokage was talking to him. They could only hope that their hero could stop this monster of a ninja who had stolen their most prized techniques.

Naruto vs. Minato

"You're pretty good." Minato panted as he stood across from Naruto. They had been fighting close to an hour and both were worn out.

"Yeah right back at you." Naruto said as he was also talking to Kurama. 'Alright buddy here's the plan. We will go full tail beast mode and once we scare everyone away, we run like hell and recover. Sound good?'

'**Yeah we could win this if we were at full strength but with you so weak right now a retreat would be best since we know that Minato could seal me at any time.' **Kurama said as he prepared for the signal to start the retreat plan.

"Now that I see how bad my situation is I'm going to have to bring out my contingency plan." Naruto said smuggly which got Minato to panic. He was almost out of chakra and this man had something else to throw at him. This just wasn't his day.

"And what would that be?" Minato asked hoping the young man was bluffing. If he wasn't he would have to get reinforcements.

"A force of nature." Naruto said as he smiled. 'Now Kurama.'

'**Here you go Naruto.' **Kurama said as he and Naruto synchronized. Naruto was covered in golden flames, which caused all of the surrounding shinobi to recoil in fear at the force of chakra that was being expelled from the enemy ninja. The fire kept growing, taking a form that many dreaded since its last attack sixteen years ago. First was the four legs, then the snout and ears and the part that scared the mess out of everyone there was the giant nine tails waving behind the chakra beast. To finish the transformation, dark orange fur appeared and the blood red eye blinked and stared menacingly at Minato. When the change was finished, the unknown ninja was replace by the nine tailed fox, Kurama.

'How!' Minato and his wife, Kushina, thought as they stared at the beast.

"It's the Kyuubi come for revenge! Everyone help the Hokage!" One of the younger ninja yelled from the woods and the Konohana shinobi force started towards the chakra beast.

"Stop you fools!" A gruff voice said as he walked past the group of ninja and stared at the beast. He quickly decided what to do. "Nori, Sayuri, Mito, and Kushina, you all will be helping me and Minato take it down. The rest of you go and protect the village and have the villagers ready to evacuate. Now move!" The man said which all the ninja obeyed and fled back to the village with the four women coming up to him.

"Didn't know you could be serious Ero-sennin." Nori said getting the man to smile at the red headed girl.

"Shut up brat. Here's what we have to do." Jiraiya, the Toad Sanin, said as they discussed how to take the Biju and his jinchuriki down.

Back with Minato and Kurama

"How is this possible? No jinchuriki can control their biju, much less one that is supposed to be sealed away." Minato said in awe, which got Kurama to chuckle.

"**Well here I am, now that the rest of the puny humans ran away, I will follow the next phase of our maniacal plan." **Kurama said as he turned away from Minato and looked over his shoulder. **"Bye!"**Kurama yelled as he started heading toward the opposite direction of the village trying to escape to a safe place. However it was not going to be that easy to get away from the shadows of the Leaf.

"Oh no you don't!" Minato yelled as he flashed in front of the retreating beast. "Summoning Jutsu!" Minato said as he slammed his hand to the ground and was covered by a giant cloud of white smoke.

"**Minato why did you summon me! I was enjoying my afternoon nap!"** A deep voice said as the clouds cleared revealing the fourth Hokage standing on the head of a giant red toad with a blue vest and a short sword around his waist.

"Sorry Gamabuta but I figured you would want in on this fight." Minato said as Gamabuta saw the Kyubi standing in front of him.

"**The nine tails? I thought the old monkey sealed it up all those years ago?" **Gamabuta said as he started drawing his sword.

"Yeah apparently not as well as we thought." Minato said as the two started preparing for battle.

"**Are you two girls finished chatting?"** Kurama said getting annoyed at the two.

"**Oh I can not wait to make a fox skin wallet out of your hide."** Gamabuta said getting a twitch from Kurama.

"**That's great and all but before we start the whole epic giant creature battle that will probably be talked about in legends and what not, I have two questions for you wart face." **Kurama said twirling his front paw in a whimsical way getting Gamabuta to get agitated.

"**What is it you mutt?" **Gamabunta said returning the insult.

"**First is how many tails do I have?" **Kurama said smoothly looking at one of his front claws.

"**Nine but what does that have to with anything?" **Gamabunta asked confused at Kurama's question.

"**Correct. You're not a stupid as you look. Now how many tails do you see behind me?"** Kurama said with a great razor sharp toothed smile.

"**Let's see one… two… seven! Wait where are the other two?" **Gamabuta said in panic.

"**Exactly!" **Kurama said as the two missing tails bust from under the ground and grabbed Gamabuta's legs and pulled. Gamabuta was suddenly taken from getting ready to fight the strongest of the Biju to looking up in the air seeing blue sky and white clouds and lying flat on the ground.

""**Damn!" **Gamabunta yelled, as he was airborne and landed harshly on the forest floor. Gamabuta just stared at the sky but his view was obstructed with the under belly of the fox who had just made him look like a fool.

"**Maybe next time you dumbass tadpole." **Kurama yelled as he jumped over the downed toad heading for his freedom.

"**I'm getting to old for this shit."** Gamabunta said as he returned to his homeland.

"I can't believe my summons was just outsmarted so easily" Minato said as he landed safely on the forest floor still awestruck at how easily Gamabunta had been defeated.

'That was easy.' Naruto said to Kurama as the two had almost made it free from the forest. **'Yeah that Gamabunta was never the sharpest tool in the bunch.' **Kurama said back to Naruto. They were almost out of the immediate reach of the leaf village, however nothing in Naruto's life was ever easy.

"Mokuton: Wood Dragon jutsu" Kurama and Naruto heard as a giant wooden dragon came from the ground and started coiling around the giant chakra beast and was slowly strangling them.

'What the hell!' Naruto thought as he and Kurama saw a young woman that reminded Kurama about Hashirama was performing the high ranked wood jutsu.

'**Shit Naruto switch control' **Kyubbi told Naruto which caused the chakra of the beast to condense into the golden form he took before transforming into the Kyuubi form. As Naruto slipped out of the wood dragon, he had to dodge several whips of wood that were trying to grab him onto him. As he made it to the ground he started running but was met by the female ninja.

"Mokuton: Thorn Whip" Mito yelled out as she sent a green whip from her hand that was covered in thorns and wrapped around Naruto's arm. "There's no escape for you."

"Please, no women can hold down Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said as he grabbed the whip that was still connected to Mito and slammed her into one of the thicker trees leaving an imprint.

"Mito! You bastard!" Naruto heard as he turned to the other side of the battlefield where a female ninja stood that had Sharingan eyes and a battle fan that looked like the fan that Obito had used in their last battle. This caused both Naruto and Kurama to bristle, thinking about all the Uchihas that messed up their life, especially that asshole Obito. Both Naruto and Kurama knew how important it was for them to escape but Naruto was the first to blow his temper and charged the Uchiha woman and brought back his arm to strike. "Die Uchiha! Lariet!" Naruto yelled bringing his wind chakra covered arm up to close line the ninja, however, she said something that was all too familiar and caused Kurama to berate Naruto for the stupid mistake.

"Tsukiyomi" Sayuri said which caused Naruto to fall flat on his face supposedly knocked out.

"Good job Sayuri!" Mito yelled as she was running up to congratulate her teammate after she had removed herself from the tree.

"Wow, that was easy. I didn't think he get caught so easily in a genjutsu. Though it is the strongest Uchiha genjutsu so it should be no surprise it worked" She said with a confident smirk as she got closer to Naruto's body and kicked him to make sure he was really asleep. Much to her surprise, Naruto's eyes opened suddenly and he grabbed her leg and slung her at Mito, which caused the two to crumple into a pile.

"You two are years away from being ready to take me on." Naruto said with confidence but stopped when he saw that the two women had landed in a very sexy suggestive position, however he did not have time to enjoy the view, remembering his situation. Naruto was about to make a run for it but got a surprise as he turned around.

"Chakra Chains!" He heard from two different voices and two different sets of chains shot up from the ground and grabbed his arms and legs and wrapped around his body. He could feel the chains suppressing the biju chakra and draining his own. This was bad. He couldn't use Hirashin while in biju form because of the biju chakra being to powerful for the seals and if he stopped the chakra from Kurama, he wouldn't have enough to perform the jutsu. He was stuck. He saw the two ninja that had caught him. One was the girl that he had kissed earlier when he retrieved Kubikiribōchō with a satisfied smirk on her face. She was the reason behind the dark red chains that were coming from her back and arms. The other ninja was the one that caught Naruto's attention. There, with golden chains coming from her back and arms was Kushina Uzumaki, his mother. Standing beside her was Minato making sure that Naruto was restrained. Seeing the two together, trying to restrain him almost brought tears to the eyes of the blond ninja. Then the haymaker came when a familiar head of white spikey hair came out of nowhere and slammed his fingers into Naruto's gut.

"Fūinjutsu: Five Pronged Chakra Suppression Seal!" The man yelled out and looked into the young man's eyes. He saw several emotions flash through the child's eyes: happiness, anger, shock and betrayal. Before anything else was done, the boy said something that shook everyone around him to the core.

"Why Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto asked and then fell into darkness.

**Well that's chapter 3. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I hope the battle was up to everyone's expectations. So Naruto has been recaptured and what will the Leaf village do to the stranger that called one of their most loyal ninja, sensei. Chapter 4 should come out either next week or two weeks from now. Next chapter will dive into Naruto's past along with how he obtained some of his skills and of course there will be fighting, blood, perverted situations, conquests (and I don't mean on the battlefield), and memories that will reveal how this Naruto got to be so messed up. Thanks for reading; I've got to get ready to finish this semester strong. Peace!**


End file.
